mudblood princess
by potterheadjane
Summary: Hermione has no memory of a family. Theo lost his at the end of the first wizarding war. Will Hermione find where she belongs?
1. chapter 1

A/N This story is loosly based on dreamworks Anastasia but I'm giving my own twist to it. Let's just pretend Theo, Draco and Blaise are a few years older then Hermione. I really hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think of it and how i could improve it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The place this story starts is the Nott Manor. It was the 17th of september 1980. It was one of the last warm days of that year and it was the day Hermione Nott was born.

'Isn't she beautiful? Our little princess.' A proud father said. 'Theodore, come here and greet your new baby sister.'

Theodore Nott carefully took a few steps towards his mother and father. His older sister Athena was already sitting at the edge of the bed. He looked at the tiny crying baby in his mothers arms. She had thin brown hair and pale skin. He didn't really see why his father had called her beautiful but he had learned in his short life that is was better not to anger him. So he just stood sillently beside the bed. Looking down at the crying baby. But then the baby opened her eyes and looked straight at him. His pale blue eyes met her chocolate brown ones. She stopted crying and watched him almost toughtfully. A tiny hand reached out towards his. He gave her his finger and her fingers curled around one of his own. He smiled to himself. Perhaps she wasn't the most beautiful princess out there but she was his little sister and he would always protect and love her.

'Her name is Hermione.' Said his mother. He could see she was very tired but very happy at the same time. 'It's your job as big brother to always take care of her.'

For a short time everything went good. There was a war going on outside but inside the house all was well. Theo had taken his roll as older brother very serious. He watched over her like a hawk, shared his toys with her and gave her a goodnight kiss every night. The two of them were always together.

a few months later their palace was attacted. the side of the light had won the war. the dark lord was deafted. His followers such as Theodore Nott Senior were attacked and people tried to get revenge. Some just wanted the to go to prison others were lees peaceful and wanted their blood to flow just like the blood of their friends and families had.

'Isabella, you and the kids have to leave. Now!' said Nott Senior.

'What about you?' asked his wife fearfully 'You know that if you stay you will die.'

'You know I can't leave. This house has all the family secets. I have to protect it. I'd rather die than let those rats have everything my family has worked so hard for. Now go before it's too late' Answered Nott Senior.

Isabella knew he wasn't going to give up. Pride was very important to the Notts. She turned to where her children stood. Athena held her little brothers hand. Theo was crying. He was only four at the time so we can't really blame him. Athena didn't cry. she waited for her parents to tell them what to do. She was very brave for a Nott. Her parents had often said that she would end up in Gryffindor next year when she would start going to hogwarts. Isabella looked at them and then looked down at her precious baby girl in her arms. Tears were forming in her eyes. She turned around one last time to her husband and said softly 'Promise you'll come back to me.'

Nott Senior was just about to answer when the door was forcefully blown open. An angry mob stormed in. Nott Senior yelled one last time at them to leave and so they did. Athena pulled her brother with her. They used one of the hidden servant routes out of the house. They hurried to get to the apparation point but they were to late. The apparation point was surrounded by angry witches and wizards. Isabella knew there was no way she would get past them. She wouldn't but her children might.

'Please have mercy on my children. They have done nothing wrong.' Isabella pleaded with them. The group discussed among themselves. 'Fine, your bastards may pass but this is where it ends for you.'

'At least let me say goodbye.' Isabella answered. One of the wizards gave her a short nod. 'Oh my darlings. I'm so sorry this is happening. Try to go to London. Find one of our friends. The Zabini's or the Malfoys. Athena, take care of Theo and and stay strong. I love you all so much. Now go and be carefull.'

Athena nodded. She took Hermione in her arms and gave her mother one last hug. Theo did the same. He didn't really understand what was going one but he couldn't shake the feeling that everything would change.

The children ran away. Theo looked behind one last time. Just in time to see a green flash light up the night sky.

He and Athena took turns carying Hermione. Eventually they made it to a trainstation. They had only used the magic train once. When their mother was pregnant of Hermione, she couldn't stand to apparate. So they took the train to go to London. They walked trough a stone wall at the back of the station. The place was packed with witches and wizards either looking for escaped death eaters or just peopke trying to go to London ti celabrate the fall of the dark lord.

'Theo, we have to act normal. Pretend were going to London to celabrate. Do you understand? They can't know we're Notts.' Athena softly said to her brother.

When the train arrived they boarded and searched an empty compartment. The trainride was very uneventful but Theo and Athena were stressed until they got off. There were an aweful lot of people in kings cross. So Theo and Athena made a deal. If they lost one another they would meet eachother at Malfoy manor.

They had only just got out of the station and they had lost eachother in the growd. Theodore panicked and started looking for his sisters. But he didn't find them. After half an hour he gave up. He went to the floo close to the station and went to Malfoy manor.

He was greeted by a scared Narcissa Malfoy. She gave the boy a cup of tea and called Draco. Meanwhile she and Lucius discussed what they should do. They knew that Theo's parents were probably dead. So they decided to let Theo stay and they would raise him like their own son.

Theo waited for his sisters for months before Narcissa carefully told him he would probably never see them again.

And so Theo had lost his entire family in just one day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I really appreciate all of you for reading this!


	2. 2

A/N I'm really glad many of you seemed to have liked the first chapter. I hope this one will have the same effect.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. I just play around with the characters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Theo! Theodore!' Athena called out. She couldn't believe she had already lost him. 'I sorry mother.' She looked for him, calling out his name but she couldn't find him. She hoped he would make his way to Malfoy manor by himself.

'Well well, look what we have here.' a man said.

'Looks like little miss Nott is far from home.' a second man answered.

Athena looked behind her at the men. Three men looked back at her. They were obviously drunk. 'What's wrong? Not so brave now your death eather daddy isn't here?' They started pointing their wands at her. They still didn't notice the baby girl in her arms. Athena decided to take a chance and started running away as fast as she could. She had the element of surprise on her side. She ran into the muggle world. She saw a cardboardbox and placed Hermione in it.

'Don't worry. I'll come back for you. Just stay quiet.' And then she ran away again. When she was far enough from Hermione she slowed down. If the men would find her now, at least her sister would be safe from them.

'Did you really think you could run from us?' one of the men said angrily. 'Did tou really think you could hide from us?'

'it's time for your kind to suffer just like we did for years.' another added. He raised his wand at her. 'Crusio!'

Athena cried out in pain.

The men just laughed and said 'Finally, you and all other death eater scum are were they belong. In the gutter.' They used crusio on her a few more times. She eventually passed out. And the men left her for dead. Going back to the leaky cauldron for another round of firewhiskey.

'sweetheart? Do you hear something?' A woman asked while going on a walk with her husband. They heard the muffled sound of a crying baby. They walked towards the source of the sound. And in a box beside a garbagebin was a little baby. She couldn't be older than two months.

'What do we do now?' the woman asked. Gently picking the baby up and wrapping it in her scarf.

'I guess we should go the hospital. Just to check whether she's allright or not. And they can contact social services from there.' answered the man.

'I guess you're right. Poor thing. Who could do such a thing?' the woman asked.

'There are a lot of desperate people out there, hunny.' the man answered sadly.

They brought the little girl to the hospital. They just checked in at the front desk of the emergencie ward. Just then a girl on a hospitalbed was wheeled in. Doctors were working frantacly on her.

'Oh god. What happened?' asked the woman who was still holding Hermione.

'We don't know yet. A man found her laying in an ally. She wasn't concious and we can't seem to get her back to conciousness. Even though she doesn't show any signs of external distress.' A nurse answered.

'I hope she'll get trough it.' the woman answered.

'We hope so too. But we fear for the worst.' the nurse answered truthfully.

'Hunny, it's our turn to get the baby checked.' her husband called out for her.

They walked into a small, bright office. A man was sitting at a desk. He smiled kindly at them and said 'Hello. I'm doctor Evans.'

'goodday. I'm Helen Granger and this is my husband.' the young woman introduced them to the doctor.

'So you found this baby in a box on the street?' asked the doctor while flipping trough some papers they had filled in while waiting.

Mr. Granger answered 'Yes we did. A few blocks removed from King Cross. There was no note or anything. Only the clothes she has on and a gold necklace with Hermione engraved in it. So we assumed that's her name.'

So the doctor continued 'Alright. Let's have a look at little Hermione then.'

The doctor did some basic tests and the results were all positive. 'Well, it seems this little one is a fighter. She's fine. Thank you very much for bringing her in. We will take care of everything from here.' the doctor shook their hands when they left and then handed Hermione to a social worker. And so Hermione ended up in an orphanage.

Eventually life went on. Hermione turned seven and was still in the orphanage. She had made one friend. His name was Harry Potter. The other kids seemed to think both of them were quit strange. Hermione didn't really mind she was just grateful to have Harry at her side.

Meanwhile Theo had made peace with the fact that the Malfoys were now his family. Draco was like a brother. They played together and fought one anonther. Sure he could talk to his parents their painting. But it just wasn't the same. He still had nightmares. The angry mob storming in, the green flash, the faces of his sisters that became blurier with every passing day.

It was the first of september. Theo and Draco would start attending Hogwarts today. He was excited and nervous. In the back of his head he couldn't help but hope that maybe his sister Athena would be there. The Malfoys had looked for her and Hermione but they never found any trace of them.

They arrived at King Cross. All the memories flooded back to him. His sister's hand that sliped out of his own as he got stuck in the crowd. He heard his sister's voice yelling for him to come back. But he didn't see her. He tried so hard but he just couldn't reach her. And then he was alone.

'Theo, are you okay?' Asked Draco.

'Yeah, I'm fine. This place just brings back a lot of memories.' Theo answered truthfully. Draco put his arm around his shoulder and together they ran trough the wall on to the platform.


	3. 3

A/N here I am again with a new chapter. I hope guys like reading it. I really love writing it. Please leave a comment to tell me what you think of it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was it. The moment every wizarding kid had looked forward to. Starting an education at Hogwarts. Theo, Draco and the other first years walked into the great hall. While everyone was looking at the floathing candles, the magical decorations or even the headmaster. Theo was scanning the faces of the students. Hoping he eould see his long lost sister, Athena. He knew the changes were very slim. But he couldn't help having a little bit of hope.

'When I call out your name please step forward. And you will be sorted into your new house.' McGonagall stated in a loud, clear voice. She had been calling out names for a while now when she finally came close to Draco and Theo their names. 'Draco Malfoy.'

'I'll see you at the snake table.' said Draco in hushed tones to Theo before proudly stepping forward.

The hat had barely touched his head before calling out 'Slytherin!' Draco grinned smugly at Theo.

'Theodore Nott.' McGonagall now called his name out. It stayed quiet for a few seconds and then whispers erupted troughout the great hall. 'That's the last surviving Nott.' 'I heard his younger sister might still be out there.' 'My father knows was there when they stormed the Nott manor.' 'I heard his older sister got killed by some drunk muggle.'

Theo did his best to ignore the whispers and stepped forward. Blaise Zabini gave him a reasurring squeesh in his shoulder when Theo passed by him. The hat was placed upon his head. After a little while the hat decided to sort him into Slytherin. Theo made his way over to his new house mates.

'It's an honor having the last Nott in our house.' joked some guy a bit further down the table.

'Oh please Vincent, just shut up.' a girl said. 'don't mind him. He thinks he is funny.'

Theo didn't answer. He simply sat down next to Draco. They watched the other first years get sorted. Two redhead kids named Fred and George were sorted into Gryffindor. Were they were greeted by 3 other redheads. They were informed they were Weasleys. Bloodtraiters first class. Blaise obviously was also sorted into Slytherin.

Theo felt very conflicted. He was happy he and his friends were togheter. But inside he felt crushed. He had always kept a little glimmer of hope that his sisters might have survived that horrid night six years ago. He told himself so many times he would see them here at Hogwarts again. Now he finally had to accept the truth. He trully was the last Nott.

Meanwhile on the other side of Great Brittian, in London. A small girl with big brown eyes and frizzy brown curls walked into her new school togheter with a skinny boy with messy jetblack hair and bright green eyes.

'welcome, to the first grade of elemantry school. I'll be your teacher this year. My name is miss Harris.' a woman said kindly to the young kids. 'Today were just going to get to know one another. Who wants to go first? Come on don't be shy. Fine. Why don't we start with you?'

'Uhm. My name is Hermione King. I'm six years old. My birthday is in a few days and I like to read.' Hermione shyly said.

'Hermione? That's a special name. Your parents must like greek mythology.' the teacher smiled at her.

'I suppose so. I don't know who my parents are so I can't really ask them. All i have is this necklace with my name engraved in it.' Hermione explained.

'Oh I'm so sorry.' the teacher quickly apoligized. 'let's move on then..' she gave Harry a signal that he could introduce himself.

'Hi, I'm Harry Potter. I'm seven and I'm also an orphan.' Harry said almost in a challenging way.

'Alright... Let's just skip the introduction. How about we go make some drawings.' poor miss Harris suggested. She sat down at her desk and pulled out a flask from the top drawer. She took a big gulp and mumbled to herself 'Why do I keep coming back here. I should have accepted that deskjob.'

And so time went by. Hermione and Harry learned how to write, read, do math and the basics of science. Hermione always felt like she didn't belong. It also didn't help that strange things seemed to happen whenever she was very mad or very sad. It did made her feel better that Harry seemed to feel the same.

Meanwhile Theo learned all about magic at Hogwarts. He, Draco and Blaise had gotten quitte the reputation. They were know as the silver trio.

Four years had passed. Hermione and Harry just came back from an outing to the zoo with the school. Somehow Harry had managed to lock some fat kid, named Dudley, into a snake terrarium. And now he was getting punished. Hermione didn't really understand how he did it but she had to be honest. That Dudley kid had it coming.

That evening a man came to the orphanage. He demanded to speak to Hermione and Harry. He and miss Spagel, the headmistress of the orphanage, had argued almost an entire hour before she finally gave in. Hermione and Harry were escorted to miss Spagel her small office. When they entered they saw a giant man with a long black beard and long black hair sitting in a chair that was way too small for him.

'Ah Hermione and Harry. You two are very hard to get a hold on.' the man said kindly. I've got something for the two of you.' He produced two letters out of a pocket of his heavy fur coat. He gave one to Hermione and one to Harry. It was a parchment letter writen in emerald green ink.

'What is Hogwarts?' asked Hermione confused. 'is this some kind of joke? There is no such thing as magic. Wizard, witches and far off castles is a thing from fairytails.'

'of course it isn't. That just what muggles tell themselves.' The man laughed.

'muggles?' Harry piped up.

'None magic folk.' the man said offhanded. He pulled out three teacups and a kettle. 'do you want some tea?'

'We're not allowed to accept tea from a stranger. And defenatly not when pulls it out of his coatpocket.' Hermione answered.

'suit yourselves.' he said while raising his pink umbrella. Sparks flew out of the tip. Then he poured himself a cup of tea. He took a sip and tgen said 'I'm Rubeus Hagrid, ground keeper at Hogwarts school of wizardry and witchcraft. So now we aren't strangers anymore.'

Hagrid then told Hermione and Harry everything about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. After three hours Hagrid said 'You two better go to bed now. Tomorrow we'll go shopping at Diagon ally.'

Neither of them slept that night. Both their fantasties were running wild.


	4. 4

A/N Here I am once again. First off I want to say that English isn't my mothertongue. So there will be a few mistakes in this story. Don't be afraid to point them out to me. That way I can correct them.

I also want to thank everyone who reads, follows and favorited the story. But I want to give speciale thanks to the people who leave a review. I usally post my chapters right before I go to bed. And when I wake up in the morning I love seeing that I have a good review. It really makes my day. So now I'll reply to them.

Neakco: I'm really glad you like the story. I try to keep each chapter interesting. If it ever get's boring please let me know so I can try to make it better.

Chapou69:I know my chapters aren't very long but I make up for it by updating very often. And for Hermione and Theo, they might meet sooner than you might think.

Alexa SixT: It makes me happy you like it. And don't worry. A new chapter is here.

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Harry Potter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning Hermione and Harry stood in the hallway before the sun was up. They waited half an hour before Hagrid arrived.

'I see the two of you are ready to go.' Hagrid said cheerfully. The two kids smiled at him.

They were about to leave when miss Spagel stopped them. 'What is going on here?'

'I'm taking them shopping for school supplies for next year.' hagrid simply answered.

'you can't just take kids and walk out of here.' Miss Spagel said. You could see she was trying really hard not to loose her temper.

'Well fine. Then I'll adopt them. They can come live with me at Hogwarts.' Hagrid said angrily. 'can we go now?'

Miss Spagel didn't really know what to say to that. 'Well... I guess once you've signed all the mandatory paperwork.. You're good to go.'

Hagrid relectanly walked with her to her office.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other. 'Does that mean we'll finally get out of this place?' asked Harry.

'I guess so.' answered Hermione. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Yesterday she was a normal girl stuck in an aweful orphange. Today she was told she's actually a witch and she would go live with Hagrid at the wizarding school.

And before she knew it she and Harry walked out of the gate of the orphange for the last time.

'Mister Hagrid? What will happen to our stuff?' Hermione asked politly.

'just call me Hagrid. And don't worry about your stuff. Everything will be taken to Hogwarts before the end of the night.' Hagrid answered.

He took them to a broken down old shop somewhere on Charing Cross Road.

'Excuse me. But are we going to buy our school supplies in this shop? Because it looks kind of old.' Harry said a bit puzzled.

'You'll see.' Hagrid answered. He pushed open the door. Hermione and Harry couldn't believe their eyes. Inside the little old shop was a big pub. And a popular one at that. 'Welcome to the leaky cauldron.'

'Ah Hagrid. What can I get you?' asked the barman.

'maybe later, Tom. I have to help these two with getting their school supplies.'

People started whispering. One wizard stepped forward 'Are you Harry Potter?'

Harry hesitated before answering. 'Euhm.. Yes I am.' The man grabbed his hand and started thanking him. Soon everyone in the pub stood arpund them. Thanking Harry.

When they finally got to the brick wall outside. Harry and Hermione demanded an explanation from Hagrid. He said he would tell them when the time was right. Then he tapped a few bricks with his pink umbrella. The wall opened up and revieled a busy shoppingstreet.

Hermione looked around awestruck. She didn't pay attention to the people around her. Instead she took in all the wonderful, magical things around her. So it was no surprise that she bumbed into someone.

'Watch were you're going. You little maggot.' a tall guy with blonde hair sneered at her.

'I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention.' Hermione tried to apologize.

'well obviously you weren't.' another boy said. He was a little bit shorter than the first boy. His hair was shaved into a crewcut. 'you better leave before you get your filth on us.'

'Is there a problem?' Hagrid interrupted them.

'Of course you're here with this oaf.' the third and last boy laughed. He was shorter than the other two. His skin was the same shade as Hermione's was. Somewhere between tan and pale. His dark brown hair waved a bit and his eyes were pale blue.

'Don't you have something better to do than gang up on a little girl?' Hagrid answered.

'That's none of your business.' The first boy said again. 'Let's go boys. They aren't worth our attention.'

'Who were they?' Asked Hermione.

'Just some Slytherin bullies. Do yourself a pleasure and stay away from them. Nothing good ever comes out of that house.' Hagrid warned them. 'Now let's go to Gringotts. The wizarding bank.' Harry of course had a vault full of gold. Hermione unfortunatly didn't have that luxury. She got money from the magical orphane fond. That was just enough money for school supplies.

While Hermione and Harry wete getting fitted for their school robes Hagrid excused himself saying he had to go get something. When they were done Hagrid waited for them with two birdcagesbirdcages. In the first cage sat a beautiful snowy owl. That one was for Harry. The other one was an elegant light brown barn owl. And was a present for Hermione. She called him Hermes. After the Greek god messenger.

When they were done shopping they went back to the Leaky cauldron. Here Hagrid explained to them what had happend during the first wizarding war. When it got late Hagrid sent them to a room in the leaky cauldron. There they would spend the rest of the summer untill it was time to go to Hogwarts. Hagrid explained that he wanted them to see the castle for the first time together with the other first years. And so they stayed at the leaky cauldron for the summer. Their days were spend in Diagon Ally. Exploring all the shops. Hermione spend most of her time in the bookshop.


	5. 5

Review reply:

Neakco: Thank you so much! I truly hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Alexa SixT: I'm very glad you like the story. Hermione and Theo will properly meet in the next chapter. I just hope I will be able to fulfil your expectations.

A/N: Finally Hermione makes her way to Hogwarts where lots of things are waiting for her. I hope you guys will like it. If you did don't be afraid to tell me. I love answering your questions and comments. If you don't like it (and have some ideas on how to make it better) please feel free to leave a comment telling me about it.

Now let's get on with the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'It's so weird to think this place is the start of my orphan life and now it's the start of a whole new chapter in my life.' Said Hermione when Harry and she arrived at Kings Cross. The place the social workers had named her after.

Harry didn't really know what to say. So he just smiled at her and squished her hand slightly. 'Now how do get to this platform? Because I've never heard of a platform 9 3/4 .'

Hermione smiled at him and said 'Well I suppose we could go to platform 9 and then just look for others who go to platform 9 3/4as well.'

They arrived at the platform just in time to see a big redhead family lining up in front of a massive brick wall. A tall boy with glasses ran towards the wall. To their surprise he ran straight through the wall. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then ran up to the family.

'Excuse us. How did you do that?' asked Harry.

'Getting to the platform?' The mother of the family asked. 'you two must be first years. My son Ronald is a first year as well. Now getting to the platform is quite easy. You just run straight at the wall.'

'Fred, George why don't you guys go first. Show them how it's done.' Suggested the father.

The identical twins stepped forward made a little bow and then ran towards the wall. Both disappearing from view immediately.

'Well ladies first.' The father said kindly. Hermione took a deep breath and then ran at the wall. It was a little scary running at a wall because her brain told her she would simply crash into it. She was really relieved when she made it through, revealing a marvellous bright crimson steam train. Only a few seconds later Harry appeared by her side. Fred and George had helped them get their luggage into the train. They had found an empty compartment and sat down.

All of a sudden the three boys,that had harassed Hermione the first day in Diagon Ally, appeared next to them. 'Weasleys, your parents can' t even afford to take care of their kids now. Not very smart to take in some orphans, is it?' the blond boy taunted them.

'Seriously Malfoy? Don't you have anything better to do?' replied George.

'I know your life is meaningless without us but please give us some space.' Fred added.

'In your dreams weaslebees.' the boy named Malfoy snapped at the twins. Than he turned on his heels and his two friends followed him. The shortest guy did glance back once at Hermione.

'who was that? And what is his problem?' asked Harry.

'That was none other than Draco Malfoy. He's a spoiled brat and dislikes everyone who doesn't worships the ground he walks on.' Fred explained.

'And the black guy is called Blaise Zabini. He's almost as bad as Malfoy. The third one is Theodore Nott. He's the last living Nott and lives with Malfoy. He's an pretty okay guy though .' George added.

'But enough about them. Tell us a bit more about the two of you.' Fred then said. 'let's start with a name.'

'I'm Harry Potter.' Harry said.

'Wait you're the Harry Potter? You're a hero!' Ron nearly yelled.

'I really didn't do anything. So i would go easy on the hero. ' Harry answered.

'Ron. Try not to faint.' George said 'And you? What's your name?'

'my name is Hermione King.' Hermione answered 'I was named after this trainstation. I was found here when I was a baby.'

'So you have no clue who your family is?' Ron asked.

'Not a clue. I only have this necklace.' she said, pulling her necklace from beneath her sweater.

'Well they must have been rich to be able to afford such a necklace.' Ron answered.

'I guess.' Hermione said.

Fred and George left not long after that. The rest of the trainride went by quite fast. Ron had told them all about the different houses. He even tried to explain some kind of sport called quidditch. Hermione found it a ridiculous game and stopped paying attention. Instead she started reading Hogwarts, a history.

Soon they arrived at hogsmeade. From there the first years took little boats to the castle. The others went by carriges that seemed to pull themselves. The castle was beautiful. Hermione couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Not long after that it was time for the sorting ceremony. Hermione felt het heart pounding. What would she be in. Hufflepuff? Nah she wasn't patienct or forgiveful enough. Gryfindor? She was loyal but not brave enough. Slytherin? She was very ambitious and cunning. She took a lot of pride in things she did well but she wasn't mean enough. Ravenclaw suited her perfectly. She was fairly certain it would be Ravenclaw. She was also pretty certain she and Harry wouldn't be in the same house. She knew their friendship was strong enough to survive that. It's not like she'd never see him again.

'Hermione King.' professor McGonagall called out. This is it.

'Slytherin!' the hat called out after a few moments of silence. Hermione couldn't believe it. She made her way over to the Slytherin table. She was still be bit in shock as she sat down next to a girl named Daphne Greengrass.

Meanwhile a bit further down the table Theo was talking to Draco and Blaise. 'I can't believe this. She's the right age. She is placed in Slytherin just like everyone in our entire family and that's not even mentioning her name just happend to be Hermione.' Theo said excitedly. 'It has got to be her.'

'Theo I know you want to believe that your lost sister has returned to you. But don't get your hopes up. You were crushed in our first year when you found out Athena wasn't here. Don't do the same with Hermione.' Blaise warned him.

'We'll keep an eye on her. We'll figure out wheter she trully is the lost princess.' Draco promised him.


	6. 6

IA/N: sorry it took a while to update the story. it was a busy week for me at work. but I'm back and ready to write some more.

Review Reply:

Neakco: You're right. Hermione wouldn't be Hermione if she didn't read and investigate everything she could about Hogwarts before attending the school. And yes she and Draco probably won't get along very well at first. But that only makes it more fun.

Alexa SixT: Thank you very much.

Kimbclar: thank you for replying. I'm happy you like the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over dinner Hermione got to know her new housemates. She really liked Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Grabbe were pretty nice but they couldn't keep up a conversation.

'So Hermione, you don't know who your family is?' Asked Tracey.

'I have absolutley no idea.' Hermione answered.

'It must be a full blood family. or a high standard half blood one' Daphne stated thoughtfully.

'That's true others never get storted into Slytherin.' Tracey added. 'who knows you might be the lost princess.'

'Lost princess?' Hermione questioned.

'Theodore Nott had two sisters. Both dissapeared on the night the dark lord was defeated.' Tracey explained.

'The oldest is believed to be dead because some men confeshed to using crusio on her.' Daphne added sadly. 'but no one knows what happend to his youngest sister.'

'And guess what her name is?' Tracey exclaimed. Hermione looked at her waiting for an answer. 'Hermione.'

'What? You're making that up.' Hermione said in disbelief.

'No really, we're not. Hermione Nott dissapeared on Halloween eleven years ago. so really you could be her. or this is just one big coincidence.' Daphne told her.

'Well I highly doubt I'm her.' Hermione answered.

Tracey and Daphne started talking about the new fashionable robes of a magical designer that Hermione never heard of. She glaced over to were Theo Nott and his friends were sitting. She didn't like him. His friends were even worse. There was no way she could be related to someone that mean. However it would be nice to know more about were she came from. To know where she belongs. She shook her head and tried to pay attention to Tracey and Daphne's conversation.

Meanwhile a bit further down the table Theo and his friends were having a lively conversation about quidditch.

'Of course I'll do you all a favor and take the burden on me of being the seeker.' Draco said smugly.

'Oh Draco, what would we do without you?' Theo asked sarcasticly.

'easy. You would lose.' Draco grinned back at him.

'Draco. One day your pride and ego will be your downfall.' Blaise warned him.

'probably. But today is not that day.' Draco laughed.

'time to go to the commonroom.' Blaise said as everyone around them started getting up and walking towards the hallway.

'This years password is Dahlia. Spread the word.' a girl told them.

'I wasn't expecting the password to be this... Well innocent.' Hermione said to Daphne who was walking next to her.

'People often think that Slytherin is all darkness and snakes and stuff. But in reality we're pretty normal.' Daphne answered.

'But it is fun to let the other houses think that we are.' Tracey laughed.

The Slytherin group crossed paths with the gryffindors. Hermione waved at Harry.

'Hey Hermione let me know when you know your schedule. Maybe we can meet up when we both have time.' Harry yelled at her.

Hermione smiled and nodded. She recieved some weird looks from her housemates and from the Gryffindors. She didn't care. He was family to her and she wouldn't let their friendship be ruined by some stupid prejudices. She saw Ron whisper something into Harry's ear. He didn't look very happy. Ron started pulling Harry with him towards the group of gryffindors that were walking up a moving staircase. Harry waved at Hermione once more and then followed the others.

'You really shouldn't be friends with them.' one of her housemates remarked.

'Why? I have known Harry my whole life.' Hermione asked.

'Well first of they are enormous showoffs. They think they are the best at everything and they think they rule the school. Secondly that Potter is the reason many of our families are dead or in Azkaban. So we don't really like him or any other gryffindorks.' A third year explained to her.

'How could he possibly be the reason your families are dead or captured? He's only eleven.' Hermione exclaimed.

'When the dark lord died. The side of the light decided they wanted revenge. They stormed our manors killing and capturing our families.' Theo said looking her straight in her eyes. 'And guess when he died? When he tried to kill stupid Potterhead. So yes it is his fault.'

Hermione could see the pain and anger reflecting in his eyes. She felt sorry for him but she had to stand up for her friend. 'I'm sorry about your family but he was just a baby back then. You can't blame him.'

'I can do anything I want. So I will blame him.' Theo answered before turning around and walking into the commonroom.

'Don't mind him. Family is a very touchy subject for him.' a girl told her 'even though he has a point.'

Hermione walked into the commonroom. There was a fire light. Comfortable couches were placed around the fireplace. In the couches layed green and silver pillows. A white soft carpet covered the floor. Through the windows you could see the water of the great lake. Beautiful fish were swimming by. Overall the commonroom gave a sense of luxery but also comfort and warmth. Hermione felt right at home there. She sat down with her new friends and started discussing the things they would learn and do tommorow. Hermione felt trully happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry to have kept you guys waiting so long. I'm also sorry that this chapter is rather short. I'll try to upload a new chapter soon.


	7. 7

A/N thank you for still wanting to read this story. I hope you guys like this new chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you thought if it.

Review reply

Neakco: first of thanks for being so understanding. It means a lot to me. Second, I'm pleased to tell you that Hermione will finally get some research done in this chapter. When in doubt go to the library.

Dutch potterfan: I'm glad you like the story and I hope you like this chapter too!

JayBat: when I started writing the story I wasn't really thinking about the Apartheid. But now you mention it the story does have a few things in common with that conflict. I wanted to show the more human side of the death eather families. Eventhough JK Rowling never mentioned riots after the death of Voldemort. I think it's only realistic to assume some must have happend. The riots are to me a big reason why the second wizarding war could have happend. Hermione will play a big roll in the second war. But will she try to keep the peace or will she want revenge for her lost family?

Now on with the story

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxcccxxccxcccccccccccxxx

'So we have double potions first together with the gryffindors. Then herbolagy with the hufflepuffs and lastly before lunch transfigurations with the ravenclaws.' Tracey said while eating a piece of buttered toast.

'I can't wait until it's lunchtime.' moaned Vincent.

'would Snape mind if we took some food with us to his class?' Gregory asked.

'You guys are trully unbelievable.' Hermione shook her head.

'From what I have heard about professor Snape. You'd better not do that.' Daphne laughed.

'Perhaps during herbology.' Vincent was thinking out loud.

The girls shared a look and then shook their heads.

'We have a some time after lunch and our first flying lesson. So I think I might go to the library. See what I can learn about the world I now live in.' Hermione said.

'Do you want us to come?' Tracey asked.

'If you want. But I understand if you'd rather do something else.' Hermione answered.

'Okay. If you read something you don't understand you can always ask us.' Daphne answered.

'We had to learn the entire magical history and importance of the high class families.' Tracey added.

'I'll keep it in mind. Now I think it's time to get to double potions.' Hermione smiled.

All slytherins were perfectly on time and were sitting at their desk when most of the gryffindors came crashing in. Hermione noticed that Harry wasn't with them and neither was that redhead. Harry had never been good at punctuality. Hermione was afraid that Ron wasn't a good influence on him.

Professor Snape came in. His heavy black cloack swaying gracefully behind him. 'I see the lions have managed to join us.' he spoke in a soft sneering voice. 'I hope you'll remember for the future that I don't appreciate students being late for my lessons. Here weearn more than nust some wand waving. We learn the art of potionmaking.'

Right then Ron and Harry rushed in. 'Sorry sir the staircase moved and we lost our way in the dungeons.' Harry tried to apologize.

'save your weak excuses, mister Potter. 20 points from Gryffindor. Each. For being late and disrupting the peace. And for making up excuses.' Snape simply answered.

'But sir it's true. We really couldn't help it.' Ron started argueing. That really wasn't a smart move.

'another 10 from gryffindor. Mister Weasley. All the slytherins managed to be on time and even most of the other gryffindors managed to be somewhat close to being on time. So i suggest you sit down and stop interupting my class. Snape finally said and then continued his lesson.

Afterwards Harry walked up to Hetmione and said 'Can you believe this guy? He was being so unfair.'

'He really wasn't Harry. You and Ron were just too late. Just be on time next time.' Hermione answered.

'I should've known you would stick up for the teacher. That's just so you.' Harry said.

'what is that suppossed to mean?' Hermione asked. She was clearly annoyed.

'You've always been a kiss up.' Harry was now immitating Hermione 'is this good sir?'

'Harry James Potter. Stop right now. I don't need this in my live. Come back when you've stopped being a jerk.' Hermione said and then turned on her heels and walked towards her friends who were waiting for her.

Ron came up next to Harry and said 'just leave her. You don't need that filthy snake. You've got us now.'

Harry didn't reply, turned around and startrd walking towards their next lesson. Ron followed him like a dog would follow his owner.

The other lessons went by pretty uneventful. The hufflepuffs were really nice to them. And Hermione could see herself being friends with most of them. The ravenclaws were very smart but they were to busy trying to one up the slytherins to be able to become friends with them.

Hermione didn't stay long for lunch. She shoved some grilled chicken into her mouth and then rushed to the library. When she got there she instantly went to the history secton. She pulled out a few books and started reading. Everytime she found something interesting, she wrote it down on a piece of parchment.

'let's see. Goblin war, giant wars aha wizarding wars.' Hermione was mumbeling to herself. 'in times of Merlin, Grindelwald, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.'

She wrote down some key words. Heir of slytherin, blood purity, death eaters, Harry Potter. Dead? The more she read, the more questions she had.

She now reached for a book on the pureblood families. She read about the Greengrasses, the Daveys, the Zabinis, the Malfoys. She paused when she got to the Notts. There was a family portret made the day Hermione Nott was born. She didn't know why but her eyes kept going back to the portret. They looked so happy. Theo had a huge smile on his face. That was the first time Hermione saw him actually smile.

Hermione had completly lost track of time. When she glanced at the huge clock hanging on the wall. She was startled when she saw what time it was. She jumped up and ran out if the library. She only had one minute to make it to her flying lesson.

In her hurry Hermione hadn't noticed the figure coming over to where she had sat. He was now looking at the books she had been reading.


	8. 8

A/N Hello everyone. Here I am with another chapter. I hope you guys will like it.

Review reply:

JayBat: A little bit of Ron bashing is coming but I don't plan to bash him to hard. We'll see who the shadowy person is. And I'm happy you like it.

Tamcor: I'm glad you like the story and I'm also happy it's not like all the others. Thank you for reviewing

Alexa SixT: thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story so far.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione ran as fast as she could. She reached the quidditch pitch ten minutes too late. The students were standing in two neat lines. Slytherin on one side and Gryffindor on the other. Madam Hooch was standing with her back towards her. Hermione saw Daphne and Tracey signalling to her to come stand next to them. Hermione glanced over one more time to where Madam Hooch was standing. She then quickly stood next to them. Madam Hooch turned around and started walking towards where they stood. She eyed Hermione suspiciously but didn't say anything.

'so how was your trip to the library?' Daphne whispered.

'Confusing.' Hermione whispered back. 'I have more questions now than I had before.'

'Maybe we can help. Ask us some questions.' Tracey added.

'Okay first of the dark lord was all about blood purity but he was a half blood himself? What's the deal with that?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, I get that it's a bit confusing. His father was a muggle and left his mother when she was pregnant. His mother then died and he was raised in a muggle orphanage. So he blamed muggles for all the bad things that happened to him during his childhood. He felt like children born with magic but with muggle parents didn't deserve their magic. And he hated people who would lower themselves to the muggle and muggleborn level. So there you have the reason for his hatred for muggles and muggleborns.' Tracey said. 'Sorry if was a bit of a long explanation.'

Around them people were stretching out their hands and staying Up to their broomsticks. 'I'll ask the other questions another time.' Hermione whispered to her friends. They then joined the others in efforts to raise the broom of the ground. Harry's broom had shot up immediately into his hand. He was now grinning smugly to the others who were struggling to raise the broom. Hermione was one of those people. She was the last one to get the broom into her hand.

'Okay. Now swing one leg over the broom and on my signal you can push off.' Madam Hooch told the young students.

'Wait, she just expect us to know how to fly?' Hermione asked her friends a bit worried 'This is just asking for problems.'

Tracey and Daphne didn't even get a chance to answer. A rather fat boy from Gryffindor started to float and was obviously starting to panic.

'Mister Longbottom. Get down here. I haven't given a signal yet. Mister Longbottom!' Madam Hooch was yelling at him. As if that would help the poor and very unfortunately named boy. He only kept getting higher and in his panic he flew towards the castle walls. He hid the wall and fell down. Many girls shrieked and covered their eyes. Others ran towards the fallen boy.

'Neville! Are you okay?' Harry yelled.

'Let me through.' Yelled Madam Hooch. She kneeled down next to the boy. 'Let's see. Looks like it's only a broken wrist. Nothing Madam Pomfrey can't fix.'

'Bloody hell. That must have hurt.' Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. And thought to herself 'Thank you captain obvious.'

'I'm taking mister Longbottom to the hospital wing. I want everyone to stay on the ground while I'm gone.' Madam Hooch said. She looked at the students and then sighed 'Perhaps it's better if we just stop this lesson for today. You can go now.'

The Slytherins were making their way to the dungeons when Daphne asked Hemione if she had any more question about what she had read in the library.

'How is it possible that Harry survived the killing curse? According to the book he's the only one who ever survived the killing curse.' Hermione questioned.

'Well I'm sorry but I can't answer that. No one really knows how that is possible.' Daphne answered.

'One more question. They said there was never a body found. So how can they be so certain that the dark lord is really died?' Hermione asked.

'Hmm that is a good question. I've never thought about that. I guess it's possible that he's still alive and he's just hiding somewhere.' Tracey answered.

'But why wouldn't he have contacted one of his old death eaters?' asked Daphne.

'No idea.' Shrugged Tracey. They had now reached the commonroom. Hermione her eyes were immediately drawn to Theo and his friends. The image of the family portrait came back to her mind.

'She was alone in the library reading about your family.' Draco said.

'Why would she do that?' Asked Zabini.

'Maybe she wants to pretend she is the real Hermione Nott and get some of the family fortune.' Draco offered.

'Or she actually is her. And she's just trying to find out more about her family.' Suggested Theo.

'Theo, I'm sorry. Your sister is dead.' Draco said harshly.

'Draco. You don't have any proof that she is actually dead. She might be my only family.' Said Theo.

'Listen Theo. I know this is rough for you. I understand-'

Draco was cut short by Theo who nearly yelled 'No, you don't understand. Your family is still alive and together. Mine is dead. There is only a small sparkle of hope that I might have someone left. And you keep trying to stomp it out.'

'Theo I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt. You're like a brother to me.' Draco apologized.

'It's fine. I'm going to do some homework now.' Theo excused himself and walked off.

'Smooth. Very smooth, Malfoy.' Blaise said when Theo left.

'Shut up Blaise.' Draco bit back. 'we have to proof she isn't his sister before he get his hopes to high up.'

'Okay, and how do you suppose we'd do that?' asked Blaise.

'We confront her.' Draco said. Blaise just shrugged and nodded.


	9. 9

Hello everyone. I'm back. I know it has been a very long time since i wrote something for this story. Sorry about that. I just got kinda stuck and didn't know how to continue.

But now i'm back and i plan on finishing this story this year. So let's go on with the story!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next days flew by. It was already saterday. Hermione loved learning all about magic. Transfigurations was by far her favorite. She only disliked the flying lessons. Thankfully she only had to do those for one year. So she would just have to suck it up and try not to fall off her broom.

She was still angry at Harry. Ever since he joined Gryffindor, he just wasn't the same. He became very cocky, full of him self and a bit rude. That Ronald kid wasn't really helping. He was worshipping the ground Harry walked on. It made Hermione want to puke. Harry had also made no effort to come and apologize for his rude behavior on the first day.

Hermione had already finished all her homework that was due for next week. And she had spent so much time in the library, that Madam Pince had banned her for the entire afternoon this saterday. She had said something in the lines off 'I appreciate your thirst for knowledge but don't forget to go outside once in a while.'

So now Hermione had to find something else to do. She could go to the commonroom and help her friends with their homework. Or read a bit in her copy of Hogwarts, a history. She could also go visit Hagrid. Afterall he was her adoptive father now. She decided it would be fun to go see Hagrid. And he would really appreciate the visit.

When she arrived at his little cottage at the edge of the grounds, she realised she wasn't the only one with the idea to visit him. Inside were Harry and Ron.

'Ah! Hermione! Come in, come in.' Hagrid greeted her cheerfully. 'I was just asking Harry where you were.'

'Well Harry and I aren't really on speaking terms right now.' Hermione answered as she sat down next to Hagrid. In the chair the furthest away from Harry and Ron.

'What happend?' asked Hagrid surprised. 'you two were always together when i fitst met you.'

'She's just such a teacherspet. Always choosing their side.' Harry exclaimed. 'And she's a filthy snake.'

'Yes. She's a Slytherin so she must be evil. And she certainly can't hang out with us.' Ron added. His face starting to turn a bright shade of red.

'That's enough.' Hagrid said fiercefully. 'Ron. First off, this doesn't concern you so stay out of it. And it's not because she got sorted into slytherin that she's evil.' Hagrid then turned his attention to Harry. 'Now Harry, I must say it makes me sad to see that you throw away a friendship so fast over something so stupid as her being a teacherspet.'

Ron was silent but you could see he was not happy for being told off. Harry replied 'it's not just that. Eversince she joined slytherin, she doesn't even say hi to me anymore.'

'because you were rude to me on the very first day! I have done nothing wrong so I was waiting for you to apologize. But since you're a Gryffindor, you act as if you're better than everyone else. Like you're some kind of superhero.' Hermione shot back.

'I'm the boy who lived. The chosen one. The one who defeated Voldemort. Sorry to say it Hermione but I am a hero.' Harry answered smugly.

'Harry James Potter! Stop this right now. Where is the boy that said "i'm harry, just harry"? Your parents would be ashamed of you.' Hagrid nearly yelled.

Everyone stayed quiet after that. Harry looked down at his hands. After a few moments had passed he looked up and said' I'm sorry Hagrid. You're right.'

'Don't say sorry to me. I think someone else could use an apologie more than me.' Hagrid answered him.

Harry turned to look at Hermione. 'He's right. I'm sorry Mione. I let the attention get the better of me. It just feels so good that everyone likes and adores me now. I mean you definatly are a teacherspet but that's okay. That's just part of you. And you were right that day. I should've just been on time. Can you forgive me for being so stupid?'

'Harry, you shouldn't care what people say or think about you. I have always liked you. Long before I knew you were a superhero. And yes I will forgive you. But if you start acting like a jerk again, then I'm gone.' Hermione said.

Harry pulled her in for a hug and replied' That's a deal. I'm really sorry.'

'So just like that you and the snake are friends again?' Ron asked.

'Ron. Hermione is my family. I was stupid to think that just because she's in Slytherin that she no longer could be my friend. I was wrong. And if you want to be my friend, you'll have to accept that Hermione is gonna be in my life as well.' Harry replied his one hand protectively over Hermione's shoulder.

'But.. But...' Ron started to stammer. When he saw the determination in Harry's eyes he gave in. 'Okay fine. I'll give the snake a chance.'

Hagrid wiped away a tear and said 'Oh that's beautiful. Who wants some cake and tea?'

The rest off the visit went by smoothly. They talked about their first days. The upcoming quidditch match and the homework. By the time it was time to go it was as if the fight never happend. Ron and Hermione even started to become real friends.

Hermione was on her way back to the commonroom when all of a sudden two hands pulled her into a dark broomcloset.


	10. 10

Here I am once again. With another chapter. You have to wait 8 months for new chapters and now I can't stop writing them. Anyway i hope you like it. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think of it. Or if you find a spelling or grammatica mistake.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Let go of me!' Hermione yelled out.

'Calm down. We just need to clear some things up.' a voice answered her.

'I'm not saying anything until you let go of me and until you put a god damn light on.' Hermione replied angrily.

'Fine.' the voice answered again. 'Lumos'

Hermione blinked a few times. When her eyes got used to the sudden brightness, she looked up at the faces of the two boys that had pulled her into the closet. 'Malfoy, Zabini. What is the meaning of this?' she hissed still very angry.

'Like I said. We need to clear some things up.' Draco simply stated.

'What are you talking about?' Hermione asked.

'We will ask the questions. You just answer them.' Draco said. His eyes met hers. The hard and cold grey against the warm brown.

'Well then get on with it.' Hermione said in a dangerously low voice. She was clearly very annoyed by the two of them.

'Why were you reading books about the Nott family in the library?' asked Blaize.

'I was reading about all the magical pureblood families.' Hermione replied her eyes not moving away from Draco's. They were silently fighting a battle for dominance.

'Why?' Blaize asked her.

'Not that it's any of your concerns but to understand a bit more about this world I'm thrown in. I also read about the magical war between the side of the light and the dark lord.' Hermione replied still not breaking eyecontact.

'You want us to believe that it's just a coincidence that you keep returning to the chapter of the Nott's in that stupid book you read in the library?' Draco spat.

'Yes, it-' Hermione started defending herself but then realised something 'How do you know that? Are you guys spying on me?'

'Like I said we ask the questions here.' Draco answered.

'you guys are crazy. I'm leaving!' Hermione cried out. She was about to turn around and leave when Draco grabbed her by her throat and pushed her against a wall. 'Listen very carefully. Theodore is like a brother to me. No one will ever hurt him. You're not a Nott. So stay away from him. You will never get your filthy hands on the Nott's fortune.'

'What fortune? And why would I want to hurt Theodore?' Hermione asked confushed.

Draco was about to reply when he noticed her necklace. The gold was gleaming in the light that came out of his wand. He could see her name engraved in it and if he looked very carefully, he saw the family crest of the Nott's. He instanly let go of her. 'I have got the answered that I wanted. Now go. And remember it's your word against ours. No one will believe you if you tell them about this.'

'you're such a git. I hope you fall off the stairs.' Hermione said before getting out of the closet.

When she was gone Blaize turned to Draco and said 'you might have gone a bit too far at the end there.'

'It's her.' Draco muttered.

'What do you mean?' Blaize asked.

'She actually is the lost princess. She really is Hermione Nott.' Draco answered.

'What? How do you know?' Blaize asked a bit confused.

'Her necklace.' Draco replied 'It has the Nott crest on it.'

'But how come she hasn't figured it out yet?' Blaize asked. 'I mean she has had that necklace ever since she was a child. She always has her nose in a book about the Nott's. It's imposible that she hasn't noticed that their crest is the same as the one on her necklace.'

'I have got no idea. Maybe you can only see it when you hold your wand close to it.' Draco offered.

'Hhm yes, perhaps you're right. All I know is that we have to tell this to Theo.' Blaize answered. 'I can't wait to tell him about how you chocked his little sister and pushed her against a wall.'

'Blaize, you will not tell him that.' Draco said, panic in his eyes.

Blaize simply laughed and walked out of the closet. Draco ran after him.

Meanwhile Hermione had reached the commonroom. Where Daphne and Tracey soon pulled her with them to their bedroom and started asking her where she had been all day. And why her neck was so red. And so Hermione told them about her visit to Hagrid and her surprise interrogation in the broomcloset.

'So he let go of you after he looked at your necklace?' asked Daphne.

'yes. But i don't understand why. It only has my name written on it.' answered Hermione.

'Let's have a look at it again. Maybe we can find something.' Tracey said.

Hermione pulled out the necklace and the girls examined the necklace very carefully.

'did he do anything special?' asked Tracey after a while.

'Not really. He moved his wand closer so he could see it better.' Hermione said. 'wait, his wand. That's it. He moved his wand closer!'

Hermione quickly pulled out her own wand and moved it slowly over her necklace. They all took a deep breath when they saw that her necklace was changing. They could now clearly see a shiny and beautiful crest, the family crest of the Nott's.

'you really are.' Tracey muttered

'I can't believe it.' Daphne said.

Hermione stayed quiet. Put her wand away and started walking towards the commonroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And here we go. Another chapter completed. Let me know what you think. I know it's a bit short but i liked this chapter.


	11. 11

Here I am again. Three chapters in two days. I'm on a roll. I hope you guys like where the story is going.

Now my favorite part: replying to your messages. I love getting your feedback. Sometimes you give me ideas for my next chapter. Or you help me making the current chapter better. And most importantly you motivate me keep writing. So thank you all so much! I love you all. Now the replies:

ROXN: sorry to have kept you waiting. I hope you like the chapters so far. And i think it's safe to say that Draco and Blaize could have handled the confrontation a little bit better and smoother.

W96m: I'm glad you like the story and don't worry don't have to wait long until Theo his reaction is revealed.

Alexa sixT: You should thank my boyfriendboyfriend for convincing me to continue writing. And I'm also glad you're willing to continue reading it.

Jaybat: I knew I wanted Hermione and Harry to both go to hagrid so he could solve their little fight. I know that i rushed the friendship between ron and hermione a bit. I might change it later on. And yes Draco is a git. But I plan on giving him some character development later on. And yes he didn't apologize but he was a bit in shock after the reveal.

Decadenceofmysoul: thank you! I'm really glad you like it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The commonroom was already quite full. People were sitting in the sofa's. Were playing wizard chess and magic poker. Hermione spotted Theodore and his friends from across the room. She made her way over to them but when she reached them she simply kept walking straight out of the door. She didn't stop walking until she reached the owlery.

Where she quickly found her owl, Hermes. 'Hermes, I don't know what to do. I thought that once i found out where i came from and who i really am that i would also know well who i am.'

Hermes simply stared at her with his big eyes. He turned his head a bit and hooted softly.

'I'm even more confushed now. Should I tell Theodore that I'm his sister? He probably allready knows because of Malfoy and Zabini. What if he doesn't want me to be his sister. And what if he does want me to be his sister. Do I have to go home with him at the end of the year or can i stay here with Harry?' Hermione kept talking. Hermes was looking at her and softly pushed his head against her cheeck. 'Hermes I love you but this conversation isn't really helping me. I'm going to find Harry.'

And so Hermione made her way over to the Gryffindor tower. She hid in the shadows and waited until someone said the password to get in. She didn't have to wait long. Soon she saw Neville coming. She pressed herself closer to the wall so he wouldn't see her.

'Dragonblood' Neville said to the portret of the fat lady. She nodded at him and the portret swung open. Neville climbed in.

Hermione waited a little while and then came out of her hiddingspot. She stopped in front of the portret and said the password.

'That is correct so I will let you in but I have to ask, why would a snake wander into the lionsden?' The fat lady inquired.

'I need to speak with Harry.' Hermione answered.

'Well next time you can just ask me to call him. But fine. Come in.' and with that the portret swung open. Revealing a big room decorated completly in red and gold. Roaring fireplaces linned the walls. Big comfy sofa's were scattered around the room. It was loud in the commonroom. Very different than the Slytherin commonroom where it usually was comfortabelly calm. Hermione took a few steps into the room and soon everyone stopped talking and was staring at her.

'uhm, hi, I'm looking for Harry. Is he here?' Hermione asked unsure. She didn't think this plan trough.

A few people pointed to a table in the back of the room where Harry and Ron where playing wizardchess. She walked over to where they were sitting. She could feel the eyes of the gryffindors following her every move. 'Hi Harry. Can I talk to you for a second?'

'No, we're in the middle of a important game.' Ron answered before Harry could even open his mouth.

'Well Ronald, I didn't really ask you.' Hermione answered. During the visit at Hagrid's she thought that perhaps she and Ron could actually become friends but this boy was really making it hard for himself.

Harry noticed the tension that was building between them so he quickly said to Hermione 'Sure, is everything okay? How did you even get in here.'

'Yeah, I'm fine. I just really need to talk to you. And I heard someone say the password and so i got in.' Hermione explained. 'Can we go somewhere private?'

'Sure let's go.' Harry answered.

'But Harry our game!' Cried Ron out.

'We'll play when I'm back. Don't worry Ron we still have time to play chess.' Harry laughed and then followed Hermione out of the commonroom. Ron angriangrily slumped down in his chair.

Harry and Hermione walked to the astronamy tower. When they arrived Harry broke the silence by saying' So what is it that you need to talk about?'

'I found out who I am. I know where I came from.' Hermione blurred out.

'Really? That's great! Come on tell me more.' Harry said excitedly.

'Well. It turns out that if you move your wand over my necklace it reveals a family crest.' Hermione took a deep breath and then continued 'The Nott crest.'

Harry stayed silent for a second and then said 'Nott as in Theodore Nott? The guy that was teasing us in diagonally and on the train?'

'Yep that's the one.' Hermione answered.

'Does he know yet?' Harry asked.

'I don't know. Maybe his friends told him.' Hermione said. 'I wanted to go tell him as soon as I found out. I was so close to him but then i just freaked out and walked straight passed him.'

'Why would you freak out?' Harry asked.

'What if he doesn't want me as his sister? How am i supposed to tell him this.' Hermione said.

'Well first of. I know i would be thrilled to find out I still have a sibling out there. I'm sure he feels the same way. Plus you are amazing. He's lucky to get a sister like you.' Harry told her. 'And how to tell him well. I suppose you just do it like you did with me.'

'Thanks Harry. I needed to hear that. I'm so glad you're my friend.' Hermione said.

'You're very welcome. But don't forget it's not because you now have a real brother that I won't still see you as my sister.' Harry told her lovingly.

'I know.' Hermione answered. 'Well i suppose that i have to go have a little talk with Theo now.'

'Yeah good luck with that. Come find me tomorrow and tell me all about it. Will you?' Harry told her.

'Ofcourse Harry. Now go back to your commonroom and beat Ron in that stupid chess game.' Hermione laughed.

They gave a final hug and then they went their separate ways. In her head Hermione was thinking of different ways to tell Theo. Before she knew it she was standing in front of her own commonroom entrance. She took a deep breath gave the password and walked in.


End file.
